Surprise
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina and Emma slept together at Emma's arrival night. 3 months later Emma tells Regina the happy news about the little surprise growing in her. They slowly start to confess their feelings and grow closer than both thought is possible. AU/ Regina g!p/ Henry isn't as mad at her like in the show. Doesn't follow the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I posted this story already on my second account Pandaarmy but I don't want to switch accounts all the time so I corrected my mistakes and am now posting it on this account.**

 **Don't own the characters or ouat at all...**

 **Regina and Emma slept with each other when Emma brought Henry back to Storybrooke. Both don't act that hostile like on the show.**

Emma sat on the toilet with a pregnancy test in her hand. She was shocked. Surprised. Regina had impregnated her. "Holy shit... how am I supposed to tell her that?" She cursed and stood up. Emma walked out of the bathroom and to her bedroom where she put on some new clothes and then brushed her hair. "Fuck it, I have to tell her either way..." She mumbled and grabbed her phone and car keys before she headed out.

She sat in her car in front of the city hall. Emma was nervous. Would Regina shout at her? Would she blame her for not thinking of protection? Would she be surprisingly happy? "I can't hide here forever." She said to herself and got out of the car. She walked with shaking legs to the office. "You can't enter, Deputy Swan. She has a meeting." The secretary said and Emma nodded. She sat down and hid her face in her hands.

The secretary looked at her surprised but didn't say anything. 10 minutes later the door opened and Regina led Granny out of the room. "I will handle your report directly, Miss Lucas." She said with a warm smile she just had for Granny and Henry. "Thank you, Mayor Mills.",Granny said with a bright smile and left the building. "Regina? I need to talk to you." Emma said and Regina looked surprised to the waiting seats. "I'm impressed. Alright. Come in." Regina gestured to her office and Emma walked in.

The moment Regina had closed the door Emma started talking. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out and Regina froze but caught herself quickly. "And how does this interests me?" She asked her. "It's yours..." Emma answered and Regina gasped. "W-what?" "You are the only I slept with for the last 6 months." Emma explained and Regina sat down and ran her hand through her hair.

Emma looked at Regina nervously. "Well, when is your first appointment?" Regina then asked her and Emma was the shocked one again. "I...I..." Regina looked at her. "You wanted to abort it?" Regina said furiously and Emma shook her head. "No...I... I just thought that you would want that because you hate me." Emma said quietly and Regina looked puzzled. "I don't hate you, Emma... You are just always annoying me." Regina said and came to her.

Emma smiled slightly and looked down. Regina cupped her cheek and sighed. "I want to be part of it's life." Regina said and Emma nodded. "I want that too." Emma answered and wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her closer. "I won't let it grow up in a filthy apartment if it really is mine. I'll search a nicer apartment for you." Regina said and Emma looked at her surprised. "Really?" "Like I said, I don't hate you. You are just annoying me. A trait Henry luckily didn't inherit." She said and grinned at Emma.

"And I want to be with you at your first appointment." "I have one question though." "Okay." "Were you a man or are you a hermaphrodite?" Emma asked. "Hermaphrodite. Sadly, it makes life a lot harder with people who aren't educated..." Regina said and Emma nodded slowly. "Should I make an appointment for you?" Regina asked when she saw Emma's hesitant gaze. Emma nodded quickly and Regina stepped away to her phone.

She sat down on her desk and grabbed her phone, quickly dialing Dr. Whale's number. She waited some seconds until Whale answered. "Good Morning, Dr. Whale. I would like to make an appointment for Emma Swan." "For what?" He asked her. "Pregnancy. She has no time to make the appointment herself and I need to confirm her pregnancy so I can plan the next few months." Regina answered and Whale looked in his files. "Tomorrow 11am. Does that works for her?" "Yes, that will work just fine." Regina said and they hung up.

"Tomorrow 11am. Be on time." She said and Emma nodded. "Thank you, Regina." Emma said. "Well, I have to care for it either way. When it's mine and if it isn't but that won't change the fact then that it will be his half-sibling." Regina answered and Emma nodded. "Will you be there?" "I promise." Regina said. Emma left and walked back home.

The next morning Emma sat alone in the waiting room. She was nervous and angry. Regina promised to be there and now they had 11.10am and Regina still wasn't there. "Miss Swan?" Whale asked her and she looked up. She stood up and walked nervously when she heard a familiar clicking. She turned to see Regina hurry to her. "Sorry, Mr. Gold paid me a visit..." Regina said annoyed and Emma smiled relieved. "S'alright." Emma answered and Regina looked at Whale who was surprised but led them into the room.

Emma laid down and rolled her shirt up. Regina sat down next to her and felt how Emma grabbed her hand. She watched amazed how Whale prepared everything and then looked at the ultrasound machine. They both saw the little "bean" in Emma's stomach and grinned equally. "It's so small." Regina said smiling and Emma nodded. "Jelly bean." Emma giggled and Regina raised an eyebrow. "You won't call it that." She warned and Emma smirked. "Right..." "So Miss Swan. You are in the 12th week. Congratulations." Whale said.

Whale also checked it's heartbeat and they both directly fell in love with it. After Emma cleaned herself up Regina led Whale outside. "I suppose you produced the baby?" He asked her and she shrugged. "That's what I wanted to know. Can I really be it's "father"?" "We could make a test, checking if your sperm is healthy." He said and Regina thought about it before she slowly nodded. "Yes." "Okay, follow me then." He said. She held up a hand and opened the door to the room again. "I'll just need to check something. Either you wait or you already go." She said.

"I'll wait at your car, Regina." Emma said when she got the pictures. "Okay, won't need long." Regina answered and followed Whale quickly. He gave her a magazine and a bottle before he 'shoved' her in a room. "Have fun." He just said and Regina sighed. Emma had followed them and smirked. She waited for Whale to disappear before she entered the room where Regina paced up and down. Clearly feeling uneasy. "I think you could need help." Emma said and Regina turned around. "I just want to be sure..." Regina said and Emma shrugged. "Don't care because I know you are it's other mother but if you really want to make sure, I'll help you." Emma said and walked over to Regina.

She unzipped Regina's slacks and slipped her hand in. Regina groaned and melted into Emma's touch. "Sit down and enjoy." Emma said and pushed Regina on a chair. Regina sat down and Emma pulled the cock out and spread Regina's legs to kneel between them. Emma pumped him a few times and Regina bit her lip contently. She started to thrust up in Emma's warm hand. "Mhm, so good." She mumbled and Emma smiled. She let her tongue circle the top of the dick. "Emma..." Regina breathed out. Emma licked over the little slit and grinned when she heard Regina's breath hitch.

"You like it, don't you?" Emma purred and Regina nodded. "Who wouldn't? A blow job in a hospital by a beautiful woman." Regina answered and Emma looked at her surprised. "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked her and Regina nodded. "You always seem so surprised when I compliment you. I know we had our differences but I'm not a monster." Emma smiled and locked eyes with Regina. Slowly she wrapped her lips around the dick and Regina moaned. "Oh god, yes." Regina softly thrusted up into her mouth but never took her eyes away from Emma's. It intensified her pleasure.

Emma still pumped Regina's dick while she also fucked it with her mouth. She released the dick with a 'pop' and licked a line from the balls to the tip which she circled again. She felt Regina's delicate hand on her own and understood the message. Regina was ready and Emma grabbed the bottle and gave it Regina before she crawled backwards and waited. Regina quickly pumped herself a few times before she spilled her seeds into the bottle. She came with a loud moan and sighed satisfied.

She zipped her slacks again and closed the bottle before she gave the nurse the bottle who nodded and walked away. Emma linked their arms and led her outside. "I decide to trust you and offer you the guest room in my house." Regina suddenly said when they were at her car. "Really?" Emma asked surprised and Regina nodded. "Yes. Like I said yesterday. I won't let this child grow up in a filthy apartment." Regina said and Emma smiled. "It's not that filthy." Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma grinned.

"I bet Henry would be happy." Regina said and Emma nodded. "I'll just get my things." "Okay." Regina gave Emma her spare key. "I have to work until 6pm, so be a dear and bring Henry to his appointment with Archie and after that bring him home. I'll bring something from Granny's so write me if you don't want your usual." Regina said and Emma smiled. "Okay. When does Henry has his appointment?" "3pm to 4pm. Make sure that when you get home, he does his homework before he does something else. And no candy before dinner." Regina answered. "Got it." They both smiled and then got in their cars.

In the evening Regina came with to-go-bags from through the door and was greeted by a happily smiling Henry. "Hey, Henry. How was your day?" Regina asked him and put her purse on a shelf and her keys into the key shell. "Great. What did you got for me?" He asked and she revealed a big milkshake for him. He smiled brightly and hugged her. "Set the table Henry while I'll speak to Emma." Regina said and handed him the things. "Okay."

She hung her coat up and then walked to the living room where she heard the TV. She opened the door to see a completely exhausted Emma sleeping on the couch. She chuckled and walked to her. Softly she sat down next to her and shook her shoulder. Emma woke up and looked at her. "Wake up, sleepyhead. I've bought food." Regina said with a smirk and Emma sighed. "How do you handle this every day?" Emma asked her groggily and Regina chuckled. "Training." She said and pulled Emma on her feet.

"You can sleep enough but now we eat." They walked into the dining room where Henry already waited impatiently. "Well, you worked her up pretty much." Regina said smirking and Henry giggled. "It's not my fault that she eats too much unhealthy things and doesn't get the energy." He said and Regina laughed. "That's my son." She patted his shoulder while she walked to her chair and sat down. "I got you a burger with fries and a really really little spot salad." Regina said and Emma sat down.

When they started eating Henry couldn't wait any longer. "Mom? Why does Emma live with us now?" He asked her and Regina put her fork down and looked at Emma as if to say 'ready?'. Emma nodded and she turned back to Henry. "Well, Henry... You know that I'm not a typical woman, right?" She asked and he nodded. "Ehm... well, somehow I impregnated Emma..." Henry looked at her surprised and then at Emma. "So she lives here so both of you can take care of it?" He asked and Regina nodded. "And the apartment is too filthy." Emma mocked with a grin and Regina smirked at her.

"Would you like to see it?" Regina asked and Henry nodded. She got up and came with the pictures back and handed them to Henry who looked at them amazed. "It looks like a bean. Can you already say what it is?" He asked and Regina shook her head. "Probably around 14 to 19 week if Emma makes an appointment." Regina explained and he slowly nodded. "And how far are you, Emma?" He asked. "Third month." "Wait... that was when you arrived in Storybrooke..." He said and Regina blushed.

"It was an accident. A good one." Emma said and Regina nodded. "We both had a little bit much cider and well." Regina said and looked at her food. "It's really a good accident. It brought you closer and me a whole family." He said and took Regina's hand and squeezed it softly. They shared a soft smile before they ate again. They had a pleasant conversation until the bell rung and Regina groaned unhappily. She stood up and walked to the door where Mary-Margret were. "What do you want, Miss Blanchard?" Regina asked annoyed and Emma and Henry came into the foyer.

"What are you doing here, Emma?",Mary-Margret asked surprised. "Living." Regina hissed and Mary-Margret laughed until she understood that it wasn't a joke. "Why?" "Because..." Emma started but Henry cut her off. "I wanted both of them getting civil and mom suggested a living arrangement so she doesn't feel left out and I still could spend time with Emma." He said and Regina nodded. "Right. So could you please leave now? I'm already on the edge of snapping and don't need you to push me over."

Mary-Margret looked at Emma who nodded and then sighed. "Good bye. Sorry for the interruption I was just worried." She walked away and Regina closed the door. "Ugh... this voice..." She growled and Emma grinned. "She sounds like she is on helium all the time." Henry giggled and Regina walked back into the dining room. "Good solution by the way, Henry." Regina said and he smiled proudly. "Well, I thought that you guys didn't wanted her to know yet." "You are one of the smartest people I know." Regina said and kissed his forehead.

They started eating again. After they had eaten Regina cleaned the dishes and Henry changed into his bed things while Emma unpacked. When Regina was finished she went to Emma's room to hear her softly sobbing. "Emma?" She asked softly and entered the room. Emma sat on the ground with her baby blanket clutched in her hands. Regina kneeled down and hugged her softly. "What if I fuck this child up like I did with Henry?" Emma asked and Regina cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away. "Even if you would try you wouldn't succeed because I would kick your ass." Regina answered and took Emma's hands.

"It's perfectly normal to freak out, Emma. But don't forget that you aren't alone this time. I'm here and I will stay. I will help you through everything. Even if it means to endure Miss Blanchard's helium voice." Regina said and Emma looked deep into her eyes. "Okay..." She sniffed and Regina smiled warmly. "Come on, sleepyhead. Tomorrow you have to work." Regina said and got up. She pulled Emma on her feet and turned to go when she felt Emma's hand on her arm. "Wait. Look." Emma said and lifted her shirt. She turned to the side so that Regina could see the really small bump.

"That's..." "Yeah, that's the jelly bean." Emma said and Regina playfully smacked her arm but placed a hand on the bump. "It's beautiful." Regina said and looked up in Emma's face. Emma closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. "Sleep." Regina whispered against Emma's lips after their kiss and Emma pouted. "Tomorrow maybe but now sleep." Regina said and left the room.

 **TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bed squeaked under their quick movements. Emma threw her head back and moaned loudly when Regina sat up and sucked one of Emma's nipple. "Regina..." Emma breathed and grabbed a fistful of Regina's hair. Emma rolled her hips in sync with Regina's thrusts and sighed contently. "Oh, yes. Right there..." Regina smiled gripped her hips and pulled her down every time she thrusted up. "Mhm, so tight." Regina whispered against Emma's ear and switched positions.

She pulled Emma's leg over her shoulders and thrusted deeper. "Re-regina!" Emma moaned and Regina smiled. Her balls slapped against Emma's skin and she started kissing the pale neck. "Oh Regina, yes! Right there! Harder!" Regina grunted and moved harder. They pressed their lips on each other's and Regina felt Emma's hands gripping her ass and nails digging deep in her flesh.

Emma switched positions again and held Regina's hands pinned down over her head and kissed her roughly. They fell back in their old rhythm. Both moving in sync. Regina started to thrust harder and quicker and watched how Emma's tits bounced up with their movements. She had to bit her lip to muffle her moans to not wake Henry. Emma grabbed her own tits and kneaded them while she looked at Regina's face.

Then a grin placed itself on her face. She stopped her movements and felt Regina disappointed gaze on her when she looked to the drawer. She got a blindfold and two silk ropes before she looked back to Regina. She took Regina's wrists in her hands and tied them to the bedposts. They kissed softly before Emma put Regina the blindfold on. Emma shifted and spread Regina's legs to kneel between them again.

In a teasing slow way she stroke over Regina's inner thighs to her erection and heard the impatient growl. "Fuck me, Emma." Regina growled and Emma chuckled. "I will. Soon." Emma said and blew some air over Regina's cock. Regina gasped and thrusted up. "Woaah, Easy Fury." Emma said laughing and leaned over Regina's torso and sucked at Regina's pulse point. "Oh, Emma." Regina moaned and wrapped her legs around Emma's waist.

Emma kissed her way down again and took Regina's cock in her hand. She pumped him a few times and watched Regina's pleasure filled face. "God, yes... Emma... Emma!" Regina moaned and Emma smiled. She licked the cock and then started deepthroating him. Regina started to moan louder when her cock hit the back of Emma's throat. "Oh god Emma. Yes!" She knew she was close and Emma crawled back on top of her and slid the cock back in her cunt. "Mhm...Emma! Emma!" Regina gripped the silk ropes.

Emma kissed her softly and they came together. Emma rested exhausted on Regina's body before she undid the ropes and the blindfold. Emma laid down next to her and kissed her cheek. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and felt how Emma snuggled close. "You are so beautiful when you come." Emma mumbled and Regina snorted. "Right. And unicorns are real." Regina said and Emma looked up. "They are? Man I would like to see one." Emma answered with a cheeky smile and kissed her lips.

"Idiot." Regina whispered smiling and pulled her closer. "Gladly yours." Emma mumbled and felt how her eyes got heavier. "Gladly or sadly. I still have to decide." Regina answered and covered them properly with a blanket. "Regina?" Emma said. "Yes, Emma?" "Why did you sleep with me back then?" Emma asked and Regina thought about it. "I don't even know. It had more than one reason. I was lonely. You were beautiful. I liked your smile..." The last statement made her blush and Emma looked up and smiled.

"Well, thank you, Madame Mayor." They grinned. "Your welcome, Deputy Swan. And now sleep." "Yes, mom..." Emma playfully mocked and Regina giggled. "Sometimes I really have the feeling that I'm more a mother than a lover..." Regina answered and they settled to sleep. Regina spooned Emma and they quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Regina woke up with Emma on top of her. Regina smiled and softly shoved Emma down from her and stood up. She quickly dressed and made breakfast for them when Henry walked down and into the kitchen. "Mom?" "Yes, Henry?" "What did you two do yesterday? You sounded like you were in pain." He said and Regina paled. "Ehm, I just felt bad and Emma massaged it to make it right again but well, it hurt like hell." Regina told him and he slowly nodded. "Are you better now?" "Yes, Emma nicely undid the pain." Regina answered and put a plate in front of him.

"Good. That tastes fantastic by the way." Henry said and Regina smiled. "I'm wondering how long Emma will need to wake up and get down." Regina laughed. "Me too." She answered when a sleepily looking Emma came in the kitchen. "I heard that." Emma mumbled and sat down. Regina giggled and placed a plate in front of her too. "Do you have coffee?" Emma asked and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Emma, even I know that pregnant women shouldn't drink coffee." Henry said and Regina nodded. She put a hot chocolate in front of Emma and smiled. "Why no cinnamon?" She asked and Regina got the package and let Emma sniff on it.

"Because of that." Regina said when Emma bolted to the window. "Thanks for thinking." Emma said and Regina put a hand on her lower back and caressed it softly. "Are you alright?" She whispered quietly and Emma nodded. "Yes, thank you." "You are welcome." Regina said and smiled. Emma sat back down again and Regina picked up an apple and slowly started to eat it. "Why don't you eat pancakes too?" Emma asked surprised. "I never did. I always eat an apple in the mornings and my first real food is at lunch." Regina said and shrugged.

"Yeah, she always does that. I tried for a time too but after some weeks it was disgusting to even think about apples. That's why I dislike them now." "Well, I never was taught other. My mother used to give me 3 apples per day. Breakfast, lunch, dinner. So I would keep my figure when I can't be a real woman. She said..." Regina answered and looked at her apple. "I just don't have much hunger in the morning." "Oh... your mother was a tough woman, wasn't she?" "Indeed... I wish I would have had a better relationship with her but now she's dead." Regina said and looked regretfully up.

"What was her name?" Henry asked her and Regina sighed. "Cora..." She said and threw the rest of the apple away and washed her hands. "I'm sorry that grandma wasn't the best mother but be proud that you are one." He said and she looked at him before she hugged him close to her chest and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Henry." "I love you too, Mom."

After their little moment they returned to their routine. Regina brought Henry to school and would then drive to her office where she would work. After that she would meet Emma for lunch in the diner and would then return to her office where she then would work until 6pm to drive home to a full house with an exhausted Emma and a sugar shocked Henry.

 **2 months later...**

"Reginaaaa?" Emma asked and Regina sighed. "Yes, Emma?" She asked and turned around. The blanket fell from her body and she shivered. "I'm hungry..." Emma pouted. "Well, then go in the kitchen and make yourself something, honey." Regina answered. "But I want a burger from Granny's..." Emma said and looked at her with puppy eyes. "Fine but be sure that you owe me after this." Regina said and crawled out of the bed. "Thank you, babe." Emma answered and sat up against the headboard.

Regina dressed quickly and drove to Granny's. She entered the diner and met an exhausted Ruby. "Hello, Ruby. How are you?" Regina asked her friendly. "I hate night shifts." She said and Regina chuckled. "I know that feeling. Sometimes I think that work could kill me." She said and sat down on a bar chair. "So, what can I get you at 2am?" "Emma is craving a burger from here." Regina said and Ruby smiled. "Good thing that I already knew that. The last days she always ate burgers, for every meal. I made one for me but you can take it with you." She said and packed the burger and gave it to Regina. She gave Ruby 30 Dollars. "For giving me your food." She just said at the surprised gaze and drove back home.

"Got you a burger." Regina said and handed the to-go-back to Emma and slipped in her pajamas before she laid down. "Thanks, babe." Emma said and Regina kissed her softly before she turned around to sleep again. "Thanks for being my girlfriend." Regina whispered so quietly that Emma almost missed it. "Thanks for getting my cravings and being mine." Emma whispered and kissed her softly.

"If I find just a tiny piece of this burger in the bed you sleep in the guest room and make the laundry for the whole week." Regina said and Emma pouted. "Okay." She answered smiling. After she ate she spooned Regina softly and smiled. That was her life now and Emma was so happy. "I want to know it's sex." Emma said suddenly and Regina turned around. She had wanted to know it since Emma got into the second trimester of her pregnancy but Emma had refused until now. "Really?" "Yeah, would be bad if you buy sweet dresses and it's a boy then." Emma answered with a grin and Regina grinned back.

"You know I would have bought a really cliché like princess dress just to tease you." Regina said and Emma pinched her ass. "I know and I would have found it gorgeous like you." Emma answered and they kissed softly. "Sleep, Emma." Regina said and Emma sighed. "Fine. We could have so much fun." "Later." Regina answered and Emma felt how Regina fell on her shoulder asleep. "I love you..." Emma whispered, knowing that Regina wouldn't her the moment of weakness. What she didn't knew was that Regina had still understand the words but drifted to sleep too fast.

The next day Regina made another appointment with Whale and Emma so they could see the sex. After their appointment they sat with the little letter ,where they had wanted the solution, on their bed. "You really want to know? We don't have to just because I want to know." Regina said and looked at Emma. "Hey, I want to know it too. I want to know if we get a beautiful princess or another little prince." Emma answered and opened the letter.

Regina nodded and they read the letter. "A princess..." Regina whispered and Emma smiled. "We'll have a princess." "Yes, a little cute girl who will be as bitchy as her mother and as beautiful." Emma said and grabbed Regina's hand. "I'm not bitchy... Miss Blanchard's helium voice is just making my skin crawl..." Regina answered and Emma laughed. "Come on, lets tell Henry." Emma said and they smiled. "Okay."

 **TBC?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Bomrin the him is directed at the cock and not at Regina if you mean that in the beginning otherwise it slipped my attention and I'm sorry for that :D**

 **2 months later…**

Emma looked like a cow by now. At least in her eyes. Regina always looked at her with admiring eyes. "Hey honey. What's up?" Regina asked her softly when Emma stood in front of the mirror. "I'm soooo fat…" Emma declared and Regina smiled and kissed her shoulder before she turned Emma around and kneeled. She lifted the shirt up and kissed the bump lovingly. "You are absolutely beautiful, honey." Regina said and looked into Emma's eyes.

"You think so?" Emma asked her and Regina nodded. She stood up and pulled Emma closer to her. "Most beautiful woman I laid eyes on." Regina said and kissed her lovingly. "I love you." Emma stared at Regina surprised. "R-really?" Emma asked and Regina smiled. "Yes." "I love you too." Emma whispered and pushed Regina down on the bed.

She straddled her and started kissing her passionately. Henry bursted in and Regina sighed frustrated and they stood up again. "What's going on, kid?" Emma asked while Regina turned away and tried to stop her growing erection. "That was gross, Moms…" Henry mentioned and Emma grinned. "Well, I just wanted to show your mom what a gorgeous woman she is." Emma said and Regina finally turned back.

"She had some beauty complexes." Regina said and wrapped her arms from behind and placed her hands on Emma's bump. "You two look sweet together." Henry said and blushed. "So, Henry. What's up?" Regina asked him and he pulled a folder from behind his back. He looked rather guiltily. Regina walked around Emma and took it. "Well… that's not the mark you usually have but it's not the end of the world." Regina said and hugged Henry softly.

"I…I thought that you would be disappointed." He answered and Regina held him. "I'm not. The next time you have problems with topics in school I'll help you." Regina said and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Mom." "I love you too, Henry." "You have to sign it until tomorrow." He said and then walked away. When Emma tried to seduce her again Regina shrugged her off. "I'm sorry Emma. I'm just not in the mood anymore. I hate to see Henry in pain."

Emma sighed but nodded. "Breakfast at Granny's?" Emma asked and Regina nodded. They inter winded their hands and kissed lovingly before they went downstairs called for Henry. They walked together to Granny's where they ate until Emma paled and stopped eating. "Babe?" Emma whispered and Regina looked at her. "Yes?" "I peed myself…" Emma said embarrassed and Regina nodded. She took her blazer off and handed it Emma. "Wrap this around you." She said while she put some bills on the table.

She walked over to Emma and stood behind her while she stood up. "Henry." Regina hissed quietly and the boy came to them. "Hood Emma's legs… she peed herself." "Why?" Henry asked disgusted. "That's what happens with a pregnant woman, sweetheart, but let's go to the car and drive home where I can tell you more." Regina said and Henry nodded. They quickly got to the car and Regina sighed relieved. "So. Why did she do that?" "Why? I don't really know probably your sister pressing on her bladder." Regina answered and Henry smiled.

"Ma, did I do that too?" "No. It's the first time. And could we PLEASE change the topic? It's kinda embarrassing for me." Both mother and son laughed at that and Regina drove back home. When they were home Emma changed in sweatpants and sat down on the couch. Regina put her blazer to the laundry and kissed Emma quickly goodbye. "I'll pick Henry up and come earlier today." Regina said and Emma nodded. Emma pulled her down again and kissed her passionately. "Love you." Regina whispered and Emma smiled widely. "Love you too."

Regina sat in her office and stroke her cock softly while thinking about Emma. She groaned and stopped her work, deciding that she had to get her release first. She opened a picture of a naked Emma and pulled her cock out of her pants and started pumping. She focused on the picture in front of her and let her imagination ran wild. "Mhm, Emma… Yes, like that…." She imagined Emma's hands on her cock forcefully stroking it. "Good god…" She moaned when her imagined Emma slowly started sucking her while ripping her clothes off of her. "Mhm yes,fuck him with your mouth… oh yes… like that!" The now naked Emma fucked herself with her fingers while taking Regina deep. "Pussy…I need your pussy…" She moaned loudly. Regina pumped faster and gripped her cock tighter until she felt her balls tightened and her seeds spurt on the table. "Emma!"

She quickly cleaned up and then sat down smiling. She finally had the mind for her work again but left the picture open to stay in the good mood. "I definitely need more pictures…" Regina mumbled to herself and started work again when suddenly Emma entered. "I need you, babe. Fuck me…" Regina smiled sheepishly. "I might have jerked off not long ago…" Emma smiled. "We both now that you have some wonder pills in the drawer." Regina smirked and then took a pill. While they waited for Regina to get ready again Emma got finger fucked by Regina on the desk.

"How did I fucked you in your mind?" Emma asked panting. "Well, you fucked me with your mouth and fingered yourself before you rode me with your nicely tight pussy. Oh you don't know how hard I came for you." Regina whispered and Emma moaned loudly. Regina felt her cock getting hard again and wasted no time to plunge in Emma. "Yessss… oh fuck me really deep, babe!" Regina buried her cock to her balls in Emma's tight pussy.

 **1 month later…**

The whole month everything was shattering around Regina. She saw that the curse slowly broke and that made her nervous. She knew if the curse broke that Emma and Henry would hate her. That she wouldn't see her daughter ever and that was something Regina couldn't let happen.

Regina and Emma met at the dinner and greeted each other with a lovingly kiss. "How are my two beloved women?" Regina asked and stroked the bump softly while the other arm was wrapped around Emma. "We are fine. How about you? You seem restless since a few days." Emma said and cupped Regina's cheeks. "It's just work." Regina answered and Emma smiled at her sympathetically . "Home?" Emma asked and Regina nodded.

"Wait. I'll get Henry quickly from Archie." Emma said and walked carelessly over the street. "Emma! NO!" Regina screamed but Emma already was hit by a car. "Emma!" Regina ran on the street and quickly gathered Emma in her arms. "Emma…" Regina sobbed and cradled Emma to her chest. Henry and Archie left the building and saw Regina with Emma on the street and directly rushed to her side.

"Call… call the ambulance." Regina sobbed and Henry saw how heartbroken Regina was about the accident. "Kiss her, Mom. It's the only way to rescue her…" He said and Regina looked at him. "Don't you see, Henry? Even if the curse broke I wouldn't have Emma… I would lose everything…" Regina sobbed and Henry shook his head. "Have faith in me." He said and Regina locked eyes with him before she looked down to Emma. She couldn't lose anything else. She had to try at least and then she pressed her lips on Emma's.

In her head she pleaded for Emma to wake up. The ambulance arrived when the curse broke. Emma was awake and looked confused around. "Step away from my daughter, Regina." Snow hissed and Regina turned. "Never." She hissed and cupped Emma's cheeks. "No matter what they'll tell you. I love you. I really do." Emma nodded and smiled at her. "I know." "Regina, I'll say it just one last time. Stay. away. from. my. daughter." Snow said and Regina turned around and slapped her.

"I won't let you destroy my happy ending a second time." She screamed and Snow pushed her so that Regina stumbled and fell on Emma who cried out. Regina directly turned and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Emma… I didn't want to hurt you…" Regina said and kissed Emma's knuckles. "I know… I… I think I'm in labor…" Emma whispered and started to cry. "It's too early for her." "She'll be fine. She'll be fine." Regina whispered her. Suddenly someone grabbed Regina and pulled her away from Emma.

She struggled against the hold while Snow and Blue kneeled down to Emma. "You are safe now without the Evil Queen, Emma.",Blue said and Emma cried out in pain. "Stop torturing her, Regina!" Snow screamed, stood up and punched Regina in the stomach. "She is in labor! I don't do anything!" Regina answered and Henry threw himself between them. "Mom doesn't want to harm Emma. She loves her. She broke the curse to save Emma! Back off!" Henry defended her and Regina looked tired.

"We need to take her to the hospital. Anna is too early. She needs medical treatment." Regina said and the ambulance brought Emma to the hospital. David, who had held Regina, brought Regina to the cell in the sheriff station before he drove to the hospital. Regina sobbed. She had known it. They would keep her away. Away from her true love. Away from her daughter. Away from her son.

She desperately tried to break the door when Ruby entered. "Regina." "Ruby… please… I need to be with Emma… Anna… she is early…" Regina sobbed and Ruby nodded. She showed Regina the spare key. "That was my plan, Gina." Ruby said and opened the door. Regina hugged Ruby. "Thank you so much." Regina whispered and Ruby smiled. "You're welcome. And now help your girlfriend through labor."

They both rushed to the hospital. "Hide. I'll ask where Emma is." Ruby said and Regina nodded. After 2 minutes Ruby came back and quickly led her to Emma's room where painful sobs were heard and calls for Regina. Regina didn't waste a second anymore and bursted through the door. When Snow tried to keep her away she knocked her down and quickly came to Emma's side. "I'm here…" Regina whispered and Emma smiled at her.

"When this crazy shit is over… you'll tell me everything okay?" Emma asked her and Regina nodded. "I promise. I'll tell you everything… I would've done it earlier but…" "You didn't wanted to lose me." Emma finished her sentences. Regina nodded. "Losing you? That would be my death sentence. I can't live without you anymore, Emma. And I know this isn't the most romantic place and the right time but … will you marry me?" Regina asked her and Emma smiled.

"Yes." She said and they heard the gasps off Emma's parents. "I love you, Emma." "I love you too, Regina." Emma answered before she hissed and gripped Regina's hand harder. "I'm here." Regina said and kissed her hand. "I know." Emma answered smiling before she groaned. "I just hate you right now for putting this watermelon in me." Emma hissed and Regina grinned. "There are always two, Emma."

Whale entered and looked at Regina surprised. "Do you want me to call security?" He asked David who shook his head. "No. Regina would fight them off and come back to us." He answered and Regina nodded. "Nothing will keep me apart from my fiancée. Especially not when she is in labor with my daughter." Regina said and stroked over Emma's sweaty hair. Whale prepared everything for the labor when he found something odd.

"Wait… she… there are… two…" He said and Regina looked at him shocked. "Then get them out!" Regina said panicked. In the Enchanted Forest twins would mean death for most women. "Please… I can't lose her…" She whimpered and Emma squeezed her hand. "Twins don't mean the death for me. We aren't in the middle age any longer. It's alright, Regina…" Whale brought them to the labor ward where Emma dismissed Snow and David because she couldn't stand Snow's hateful glares against the "father" of her children.

Regina held Emma's hand and watched how Whale and the nurses brought the twins to world. Both smiled happily when they heard the healthy wailing of their twins and Regina kissed Emma. "We did it…" Regina said sobbing and Emma smiled. "Yes, we did." "What is the gender of our second child?" Regina asked and the nurses both held up a baby in pink towels. "A second daughter, Emma." She whispered to Emma who grinned. "Rose… I want to name her Rose."

"Okay, then this is it. Rose and Anna Swan." Regina said and stroked her hand. "And you and Henry will be a Swan too soon." Emma said smiling and Regina looked at her. "That would be lovely." Regina answered and the nurses came to them so they finally could hold them. Regina gave Anna to Emma and took Rose herself. "They are so beautiful." Emma whispered and Regina looked at her. "Like her mother." They softly kissed and Regina softly gathered both babies in her arms. "We'll take her back to her room and she will need some rest." Whale said and Regina nodded. "I'll introduce them to their grandparents." Regina said smiling.

She walked with them to the waiting seats where she was greeted by a cheerful Henry. "Wait… you said that I will have one sister. Not two." He said surprised and Regina laughed. "Well, Whale thought so too but how you can see. You have two sweet sisters." Regina said and smiled at David when he slowly came to her. She offered him Anna and he took her fearfully. "You have to support her head and back." Regina instructed him and when Snow came she softly laid Rose in her arms.

Snow looked at her surprised but took Rose softly. Regina corrected her arms and stroked Rose's cheek. "They are so beautiful." "What are their names?" Snow asked. "That's Rose, Emma named her that. And David is carrying Anna, that was Henry's idea." Regina answered and hugged Henry to her body. "They look like a mix between you and Ma." He said when he studied their little faces.

"Yeah, they have Emma's eyes but your hair color. How does that even work?" Snow asked. "I…I'm an intersexuall… I have a penis." She explained shyly and David choked almost on air. Regina softly patted his back. "Are you alright?" "Yeah… that's just nothing I would have expected from my daughter-in-law." He answered with a smile and gave her Anna back. Regina took her and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"At least I understand now why you two lived together." Snow said and Regina nodded. "We both knew that she got pregnant by me… I was her first since a few months." Ruby came to them and squealed when she saw the two. "Ooohh they are soooo sweet." Ruby said and Regina laughed. "I didn't pegged you as the baby lover." Regina said and offered Anna. "I rather don't take her. I have my wolf strength back and need time to adjust." She said and Regina nodded. "By the way I found your cloak this morning. A delivery man brought it to my office." Regina said and Ruby sighed relieved.

"I thought I lost it. Thank you." "You're welcome. Snow? They need to get in their beds, come on." Regina said and pulled Snow with her to the hospital nursery. Both babies got their bracelets and then got treated properly. Both former enemies watched them before they turned to each other. They just stared until Regina cleared her throat and pointed at Snow's eye. "I'm sorry for that one." She said and Snow shrugged. "I probably earned it… I shouldn't have kept you from Emma after I saw how you felt about her…" Snow sighed.

"I earned that too. When you look at my past… our past… then you are right with your concerns. I would fight everyone off who seems as a threat to my children." Snow looked at the children. Regina saw the little jealous glint in her former stepdaughters eyes and pulled her in for a hug. She felt how Snow clutched at her and sighed. "Maybe someday we can improve our relationship to the point where it was before Daniel's death." Regina whispered and felt sobs rag through Snow's body.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until they heard someone clearing his throat and they turned to David. "We will take Henry home with us and you can stay with Emma." He said and Regina nodded. She slipped out of Snow's arms and went to Emma's room where she curled up next to Emma on the bed and fell asleep.

 **TBC?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I'm an only child and kept myself away from little children (don't know why but they always cried when they saw me :-D) so I don't have much knowledge about babies than what my mother had told me.**

The next morning they woke up together. Emma smiled when she saw Regina's sleepy face in front of her and wrapped her arms around her. "Morning,babe." She mumbled and Regina snuggled closer. "Morning, honey. Ready for our children?" "Maybe later. Firstly I want rest and you in my arms." Emma said and they just laid cuddling in the bed. "I love you, Regina." "I love you too, Emma." "You promised me that you would answer every question." "I will." Regina assured her and Emma thought about it.

"Why did you cast the curse?" Emma asked and Regina sighed. "I was... I was desperate... You surely know how it is to live somewhere where you are scared. Where you never can relax. Where you only dream of nightmares... I just... One more year and I probably would have killed myself..." Regina confessed and Emma gasped. "I'm not all evil. I have my reasons. When I was younger I was a good-hearted teenager and then... then I met your mother and my whole life just turned upside down... I had to marry you grandfather... he was 67 and I just got 18... He was almost 3,5 times older than me... And... I'm sorry that I killed him, he would have cherished you like Snow but I couldn't stay with him..."

"Why didn't you flee?" Emma asked shocked. "Because then the people would had hunted me down and brought me back to the king who would probably have me killed for treason. Killing him was the easier way. I didn't wanted to be the powerless anymore and killing him after what he did to me... it was satisfying... and then I was so obsessed with my revenge against Snow that I didn't even saw how I turned dark. I was so happy to finally be free. To finally be able to decide for myself... It was all just a lie. Gold... he planned everything. He manipulated my anger so that I would do everything he wanted... and that's why I casted the curse." Regina said and Emma stroked her cheek.

"Do you regret it?" "No. Because not casting the curse would mean that I wouldn't have you, Henry and the twins... Thanks to you 4 I finally can feel love again properly. And... that's what casting the curse was good for." Regina said and Emma kissed her softly. "You are so cheesy." Emma said with a grin and Regina smiled. "Just for you." "I'm ready for getting our babies." Emma said and Regina smiled. "Good." Regina said and stood up. "I'll get them." Regina said and Emma nodded. Regina quickly walked to the nursery where a nurse stopped her. "You can't enter if there isn't a child of you." The nurse said unfriendly. "Unfortunately for you, I have two twin daughters in there." Regina answered and the nurse laughed. "For twins you are too thin." "Who said that I got them?" Regina said and suddenly Snow stood behind her.

"Let her be. She is the mother of Rose and Anna Swan." Snow said and the nurse gasped. Regina entered finally and directly saw her two baby girls. She picked them up and held them close. "Emma will be so happy to hold you two." She whispered in their ears and kissed their soft heads. She carried them to Emma who took Rose gratefully and smiled. "They are so soft. Were Henry soft too?" Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't stop kissing him so soft was he." Regina answered with a smile. "You have to feed them." Regina said and Emma blushed. "Does it hurt?" "I don't know, I couldn't test that." Regina said with a grin.

Emma nodded and slowly she placed Rose at her breast and gasped when she started sucking. "God... that hurts." Emma hissed and Regina smiled. Emma blushed and looked away. "What is it?" "I don't know... It's kinda embarrassing." Emma said. "When you are worried about me changing my mind about you you are terribly mistaken. I found that rather hot right now." "I know." Emma said and nodded at the little tent. "Sh..." Regina stopped her cursing directly and rocked the little girl in her arms. Emma smiled. " I think she is finished." She said and Regina placed Anna on Emma's stomach and took Rose in her arms.

After Emma had fed Anna too they all snuggled on the bed. The twins in the middle and the mothers on their sides facing each other. "They look sooooo cute." Emma said and Regina grinned. "Henry did too." "What was Henry's first word?" Emma asked. "Mama." Regina said with a small smile and Emma took her hand. "Afterwards I couldn't get him stop talking. I bought earphones and listened with an ear to my music while he talked to me. Not always but sometimes I just had a bad day and needed to relax. We definitely need plans how we manage them." Regina said and Emma nodded. "We will work something out at home." Emma said and they fell asleep again. It had been a really exhausting night and they still needed rest. The twins slept too and Henry visited them. He took a quick picture of them before he laid down behind Regina and wrapped his arms around her.

 **TBC?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The first 6 chapters are copied and pasted. So I can't go into the reviews so much. But from chapter 7 and further I will try to get into your reviews as good as possible. I just fear that if I would change something in the earlier chapters I would mess up the later copied chapters and I rather don't want to do that.  
**

 **Anyway, enjoy :D**

After a few days Emma was released with the twins. Regina had bought a stroller with two seats and waited for her fiancée and little daughters outside of the hospital. Henry stood next to her and smiled at her. "I'm excited. We finally can be a big happy family." He said and Regina kissed his head. "Me too. Hopefully Emma won't let your sisters meet the ground before she gets outside." Regina said with a grin and he giggled. Emma came out with the twins in her arms and a bright smile. Regina took a baby in her arms and kissed her cheek. "Hello, baby girl." She then kissed Emma softly. "Hey, honey."

"Hey... Are we going home?" Emma asked but Regina shook her head. "I want to show everyone our babies." Regina said with a smile and they put them in the stroller. Henry rolled his eyes. "Can I meet with Hansel?" He asked and his mothers nodded. "Have fun." Regina said, pulled him in a short hug and then stepped back. He shortly waved and ran to the park. "So. You rather want to show our babies off than get laid?" Emma whispered into Regina's ear and heard her low moan. "Mhm... I think I can wait if you would stop making me horny." Regina whispered back and Emma chuckled. She "accidentally" brushed over Regina's crotch and gave her just as accidentally a good look of her cleavage when she bent down to their daughters.

She saw Regina shift and stood up again. "Come on. Let's show our babies off." She saw the slowly building tent in her fiancées pants and smiled mischievous. Regina just mumbled something and then they walked to the diner. Regina had started to calm down again and felt her cock going limp. "I missed you last night." Regina said and wrapped her arm tighter around Emma who smiled at her and kissed her softly. "I missed you too, Baby." They smiled down at the babies who looked at them with happy faces.

"They look so much like you..." Emma pouted and Regina laughed. "I bet they are like you in their behavior... oh god I have to feed 4 always hungry mouthes..." Regina groaned and now it was Emma's turn to laugh. "Well, baby. That was your decision when you didn't used protection." Emma said and they arrived at the diner. They took the children in their arms and entered the diner. Ruby looked up with a huge smile and came to them. "May I?" She asked Regina who carried Rose in her arms. "Come here." Regina said and Ruby quickly was by her side and took nervously a deep breath. Regina placed Rose in Ruby's arms and corrected Ruby's arms.

"She is so beautiful..." Ruby squealed and looked over to Anna. "You too." And the three adults laughed. Granny came out of the kitchen with two blankets. Emma looked at Granny confused and then to Regina who started silently sobbing when she saw what Granny really carried with her. "I made your daughters blankets with their names on it. Like I did for you two all theses years ago...",Granny said and gave them the blankets. "Wait? You did MINE and REGINA'S baby blankets?" Emma asked and Granny nodded. "I was the servant of Regina's father and he asked me to do it... well and then Cora fired me." "I'm sorry for that by the way." Regina said and Granny shrugged. "I met my husband because of that." She answered and they both smiled.

Granny wiped Regina's tears away and patted her back. "Usual?" "I think Emma and I can both use something more unhealthy." Regina answered and Granny nodded. "I'll come up with something." She said and Ruby gave Rose back to Regina who directly wrapped her daughter into her new blanket. "Now you look all beautiful." She said and kissed Rose's nose. They sat down and Regina magicked two baby seats next to them. Quickly both placed the babies in it and then Ruby came with their order and a present for Regina. "For what do I get this?" Regina asked confused and Ruby pointed at Emma who smiled brightly.

"Open it." She said and Regina quickly ripped the paper away and revealed a box. She opened the lid and gasped. "That... that are little Evil Queen dresses..." Regina said and smiled. "You really want them to run around in them?" "Yes. I bet the faces would be hilarious." Emma said laughing and Regina grinned. "I think so too." She leaned over and kissed Emma. "How I wish I could take you here on this table." She sultrily whispered and Emma moaned really quiet. "Well. You are not the only one who can tease." Emma smiled and then let her foot run up and down on Regina's leg.

"I wouldn't mind if you would take me here in front of everyone now." Emma whispered and Regina felt her cock hardened. She groaned and watched Emma slowly eating her fries which she almost sucked into her mouth. She would lick her lips slowly and ran her hand over her collarbone. Regina bit her lip and growled. She felt the uncomfortable tightening in her pants and quickly covered her crotch. "Stop that Emma..." Regina said and tried to eat. "Stop what?" Emma innocently asked. "Making me horny." Regina growled. Emma smiled. "We could release this pressure in the bathroom." Emma said and Regina huffed. "We can't. Our two babies are next to us."

"Oh well... I think Ruby would love to look after them. You know that I don't need long to make you spill." "I want to have my way with you at home." Emma nodded with a mischievous smile and they quickly finished eating.

 **TBC?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Regina and Emma had put their daughters to bed and now laid next to each other in their bed. Emma kissed Regina heatedly when she felt how her pants loosened a bit. She stopped Regina. "What's up? Did I hurt you?" Regina asked concerned and Emma sighed. "I forgot that I can't have sex for a few weeks until I'm healed..." Emma said with a sad smile and Regina huffed. "You made me all horny although we can't... that's unfair..." Regina was pouting now and Emma laid her head on Regina's shoulder. "Sorry, babe. I didn't meant to tease you without giving you some pleasure afterwards." Emma said and Regina sighed but shrugged. "I still have my hand..." She said and Emma thought about it. She straddled Regina and pulled the pants down. Regina looked at her surprised and gasped when Emma started stroking her cock. "Mhm. Good girl, Emma. Suck him..." Regina moaned and Emma grinned.

"You are so skilled...mhm... Emma!" She was screaming her name pleasured while Emma took her cock deeper. But she was too loud because Henry bolted into the room and directly both covered their exposed parts. "Henry!" Regina shrieked and put her hands over her cock. He looked at them shocked. "Ma... why...why were you biting mom's...mom's p-penis?" He stuttered and Regina blushed heavily. "Henry... she wasn't biting it..." She started but he raised an eyebrow. "But why were you screaming than like you were in pain?" "I didn't... I... oh my god... could we... could we maybe continue this when I'm a bit more dressed, please?" Regina said and both nodded.

He left the room and Regina groaned. Luckily her cock slowly went limp again. She pulled her pants up and stood up. Emma laughed loudly. "Quit laughing this instant!" Regina hissed. "Hey! You were the one who screamed not me." Emma said and stood up too. She wrapped her arms around Regina's body. "I'm sorry, babe, but that was hilarious." "Well. We have to explain our son now what we did. What sex is... I hope you know." She said and pinched Emma's ass. "I know but I would love to see how you tell him that." Emma chuckled and led Regina out of the room.

Henry sat in the living room. He was kind of pale. Regina and Emma sat down in front of him on the couch. "Henry... maybe... how about you tell us what you have seen and we explain it then?" Regina started and he looked at her. "Ma was biting your... your penis... but.. but isn't that disgusting? I mean... you pee with it and she... and doesn't it hurt? I mean when I got a ball between my legs it hurt like hell and that what ma did...ehm..." Emma chuckled until Regina elbowed her.

"Like I said earlier, Henry... Emma wasn't biting it... She... uhm... do you already had sex in school?" Regina still didn't know what to say. He nodded slightly. "Yes, Snow said it is to make babies... but why are you trying to make new babies when you just got two?" He was confused and Regina hid her face in her hands. She cursed silently before she looked up again. "Sex isn't just to make babies, Henry... you also do it for pleasure... and yeah it looked like she would bite me but she wasn't...uhm... you probably know some things about... about your penis?", Emma laughed freely now about Regina's awkwardness.

"Yes..." Henry said and Regina sighed. "Emma, would you mind to stop laughing? Otherwise you will end up on the couch this night." Regina said annoyed and Emma directly fell silent. "So you now that your most sensual spot is... " "The tip..." He said. He was now equal blushing like his mother. "Well... Emma stimulated it with her tongue." "But I thought you put it in her..." "You can put it in there... but you don't have to always... there are many kinds of sex which I rather don't want to explain right now... anyway... She didn't hurt me, I rather enjoyed what she did and that leads me to my next point. I know in a few years you will be a mature young man and will be interested in having sex... Promise me you will always listen to your partner if she or he wants to. If your partner doesn't want to then don't force them. And don't just take what you want because that's called rape and it's bad because it probably scar a person for the whole life and you go in prison for it."

He nodded slowly. "You think I like boys?" He asked then and Regina opened her mouth a few times. "No... I... I just wanted to assure you that we wouldn't mind if you would be. That's fine with us. It's your life and if you rather want to spend it with a man than a woman then we are fine with that, Henry. I just didn't wanted to make the impression that it has to be a her." She answered then and he nodded slowly. "So... ma pleasured you and you wanted her to do it..." "Yes. And trust me, Henry. You won't get more siblings that fast. Two little babies are really enough right now." "And what if ma wants pleasure too? I mean... then you are making a baby again.." He said. Regina hated him right now for being so curious.

She stood up and walked into a neighbor room before she came back with two things. She sat down again and handed Henry the things. He looked at them. "Oh... right..." He said when he saw what she had given him. "I can assume you know how to use a condom?" She asked and he shook his head. "But...uhm... I think I don't need to know yet..." He said and Regina raised an eyebrow. Emma sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" Regina asked and watched how Emma disappeared. She came back a few seconds later and held a banana in her hand. "Ma! I said I don't need to know yet." Henry declared and pushed the things away from him.

"Better learn it now. I don't want to endure your mother's wrath when you got your girlfriend pregnant because you were as dumb as I was back than although I don't regret having you. You just were a bit too early and I don't want you to make the same mistake." "You think I'm a mistake?" He asked and Regina heard how close he was to tears. She sighed and walked over to him and sat down. She pulled him on her lap and held him close. "She didn't say that. But a child... it's pretty time intensive. You couldn't do all the things you want to. Think about it. Imagine you are 17 years old and still in high school. Your girlfriend got your baby and today a friend invited you to a party. What do you do?"

"Going on the party." He said confused. "You can't. You have a baby to take care of." "But what if I hire a babysitter?" "The babysitter has no time." Regina said and he thought a bit more. "My girlfriend take care of it." "Your girlfriend probably would be angry at you for going on a party without her. She would be jealous and you two end up having a fight. Look, Henry. Having a baby isn't that easy. You always have to put it first. Did you know that I drank a memory potion so that I could forget Emma when you were a baby? So that I could take care of you without worrying all the time that she will come and take you away." Regina said and stroked his cheek.

He sighed. "She just want you to have as much fun and as many opportunities. You would have much more problems to achieve your goals when you have a child." "So I was a burden?" "No. You are our everything, Henry. We don't need to achieve anything than you and your sisters successfully growing up." Regina said and kissed his forehead. "We love you, Henry. You won't be a mistake ever. Okay? And don't think that we will love you less because your sisters will take a lot of time." He nodded and hugged her tighter. "I love you too." He said and she smiled.

"So. Back to the condom..." "But mooooom!" He declared and she grinned. "Come on. It won't be that bad." She said and he hesitantly took the condom and the banana. He moved off her lap and she watched him. She pointed a few things out and he nodded. He took the condom and softly put it over the banana before he showed it his mother who looked at him proudly. "At least I now know that you won't get your girlfriend pregnant. Or that you at least know how not to." She patted his shoulder and he quickly took the condom off the banana. Regina showed him what he should do with a used condom and then poofed it away.

"And what did you learn from today?" Emma asked with a grin and Henry blushed. "That I knock before I burst into a room..." He said and his mothers laughed. "And...?" "That I have to ask for permission before I have sex with someone and that I have to listen to the other person because otherwise I would harm the other person and that I always should use protection to don't get my future girlfriend pregnant." He said and Regina nodded. "The condom isn't just for preventing pregnancies but also for preventing you getting or spreading deadly illnesses like aids." "I have aids?" He asked panicked but Regina shook her head.

"No. But someone else could have it and when you sleep with the person without protection you could get it too. So if you want to have unprotected sex make sure the other person doesn't have aids or any other deadly illness, understood?" He nodded. "But how do I know that the person doesn't lie to me?" "You can't. So you better use protection with strangers or you make a test with your partner. So you can both be sure that you really are healthy." "But you and ma..." "We were drunk and stupid. We thought that she would be on her pill and were careless..." "So... every child of you is made by accident." He said with a smirk and Regina grinned.

"Yes. It seems so. Although I got you with purpose. Emma was the one with the accident." Regina said laughing and he joined her laughter. Emma fake pouted. "I hope you know now what we did. It was alright with me and we didn't used protection because we both know that we are healthy. And you can't get pregnant when you swallow... the cum..." "I know what cum is, mom... it's this weird white...fluid..." He answered and Regina looked surprised. "How..." "I saw it once... you and Ma... aren't that careful in the bathroom..." "I always clean it..." Regina said and Emma looked a bit guiltily. "You forgot once..." She said and Regina groaned.

"And that's why I forbade it..." Regina said. "And because I broke your favorite mirror..." Emma huffed and Regina shot her a warning glance. "I'm sorry that we made you uncomfortable, Henry, but I wanted you to be ready... or to say it better. Educated at least a bit until you are old enough to know more." Regina stroked his cheek and he nodded. "But I rather would like to go to sleep now, mom." He answered and she nodded before she gave him a last kiss on the hair and he walked upstairs.

Emma laughed when he was out of hear range. "I hated him for a few minutes..." Regina said and Emma came over to her and started kissing her neck. "Why?" "Because he was a bit too curious sometimes..." She answered and kissed Emma's lips. "So... where were we?" Emma's hand slipped into Regina's pants and stroked her cock when suddenly the babies were crying. "I hate them too , right now..." She said frustrated and stood up. Emma chuckled and together they walked upstairs in the twins's room.

 **TBC?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews :D They brighten my day every time 3**

 **Hope you Enjoy :D**

Snow brushed through the door which Emma had opened when it had knocked. "Snow?" She asked confused. "Regina is cheating on you. I saw her touching her secretary inappropriately." Snow said and Emma opened her mouth a few times. "I don't think that Regina would do that ever." She emphazised the word ever. They heard the door unlocking and turned to it. Regina stepped through and looked at them surprised. Behind her was her secretary and Snow got furious.

"Why would you do that to her, Regina? Why? And that in your bed! How can you do that? You disgust me!" Snow screamed and punched Regina in the face who toppled backwards and got caught by her secretary. Emma looked a bit hurt. "What?" Regina asked and touched her nose. She looked at her hand and saw blood. Regina fainted when she saw it. Her secretary caught her once again and sighed. "What the fuck are you talking about? Regina would never cheat on Emma." The secretary said and lifted Regina up. She carried her into the living room and laid her down on the couch. Emma and Snow followed them.

"But... but I saw you two... touching... you... you smacked her ass." "Yeah. That's what close friends do... We know each other since we are twelve. Ass smacking is for us like saying 'god girl, you didn't?'. It's nothing. Why would you even think of her that bad?" The secretary answered and stroked Regina's cheek. "Don't touch her." Emma snapped and the secretary growled. "I'm trying to help. Other than you who made her faint..." She answered. "I just don't want anyone to touch my fiancée." Emma said and the secretary laughed. "So you believe her then? You believe her that she didn't cheated on you." She asked and Emma bit her lip.

"I really can't believe you... Regina would rather slid her throat before she would cheat on you. Snow... in which way did we touch in your opinion?" She asked and Snow gulped. "You two... were really really close. B-breasts touching... and that stuff... and she had... had a tent..." She stammered and Emma gasped. "She had what?" "God, women... Relax! She wasn't hard because of me. I caught her looking at a picture of you..." The secretary looked at Emma with a smirk. "Anyway, like I said... friends nothing more. I'm happily married to my wife and we have 3 adopted children. Regina is like a sister to me." The secretary told them.

"So... why were you close?" Snow asked. She was confused and insecure. "She told me a secret. One I can't tell you because it involves you. Regina is faithful and her secret is totally sweet. Soon you will see it too. We came back here because we needed to get something and not to cheat on our partners in your bed... gross... I could never sleep with my sister... how sick is that?" She looked kind of disgusted at Snow and Emma before she looked down to Regina. "Keep her away from mirrors until the blood is cleaned off. She has problems with seeing blood."

Emma nodded slowly and sighed relieved. "Put more trust in her, woman. When she is really in love with someone she would destroy the world to make the person happy. Cheating? That's something Regina couldn't even think of without feeling guilty and punishing herself." She got up and walked to the door. "Wait..." Emma called after her. "Yes?" "What's your name?" "I'm Susan Harper." She answered and walked out. Emma sat down next to Regina and cupped the older woman's cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Sorry that I let her cloud my mind." "It's alright, honey... but trust me... I could never cheat." Regina answered and groaned when she opened her eyes. Emma nodded.

She cleaned Regina's face and then kissed her softly. "I...I'm sorry, Regina..." Snow said and looked down. Regina sighed. "You did what you thought was right. I would have liked you talking to me first better but I would do the same if it was Anna or Rose." Regina answered. She knew anger would ruin everything and calmed down. Snow smiled tightly. "Well... maybe... I could take Rose and Anna over for tonight and you two... could celebrate... the birth of them..." She stuttered and Regina looked at Emma with a grin and Emma nodded. "That would be great. I think... after 6 weeks of celibacy I would like to 'celebrate'." Emma said and Snow nodded.

Regina helped Snow to get the babies into their stroller before she quickly packed a bag for them and helped Snow out of the house before she turned back to Emma who crashed into her and toppled with her to the ground. "I can't wait anymore." Emma said and quickly undid Regina's pants while Regina covered the windows next to the door with magic. They both probably never had undressed each other quicker and were already fucking like bunnies on the ground when someone knocked. "Leave it..." Emma whispered and Regina nodded. She knew they had to stop for a long time until the person would be gone again and she needed the release.

"God... I missed that..." Regina moaned and watched how the love of her life fucked the hell out of her. Emma leaned down to her and intertwined their fingers. She hungrily kissed Regina and arched into her. "Fuck... this feels so good..." Emma moaned and moved faster. She reached her climax and cum hard all over Regina's cock who finally released in her. Regina laid flat on her back and tried to catch her breath. They grinned brightly and Emma crawled down of her and snuggled close to her. "That was too long..." Regina said and held Emma. "I can agree with that." Emma answered and left a hickey on Regina's neck. Regina tried to brush Emma off before she could do that but failed. "Em-ma!" She said and touched her neck.

"Just to make sure that really everyone knows that you belong to me, Henry and our babies." Emma whispered and Regina sighed. She kissed Emma softly. "There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Susan. God... even thinking about is disgusting... She may be good-looking but... but she is like a sister to me and incest... well I find it rather disgusting... I couldn't sleep with my sister. Even if we aren't blood related. She was always there and pulled me back on my better path. But I have to tell you something..." Regina bit her lip and Emma propped herself on her elbow. "What?"

"I...I did dream of... of sleeping with someone else... but it made me feel guilty... I couldn't even look into your eyes for a few days..." "You mean two weeks after the birds and bees talk with Henry?" Emma asked and Regina nodded ashamed. "I was just frustrated that we would always start but never finished and I tried to hold myself back too so you wouldn't be the only one suffering after we agreed to no release until you are healed... It was even not a real person but just a sort of shadow of someone I used to know and... and even looking at it aroused... it sickens myself because I can't be together with someone else then you because I just love you...I...I'm sorry, Emma." Regina rambled and looked away. She was sure that Emma would be angry now.

What she didn't expected was that Emma leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. "You are too sweet. As long as you dream about it and never enact it I'm fine with it. But maybe it's a sign that we should try something more... adventurous." Emma said and Regina looked back to her surprised. "You... you aren't pissed of?" She was confused. "No. It's just too sweet that you have the need of telling me that you had a sex dream with someone of your past you don't even recognize and feel guilty about it although nothing happened... you really are faithful and I couldn't have hoped for someone better." Emma said and kissed her lips.

"And now... let's continue in the bedroom. It's kind of cold here." Emma said and stood up and pulled Regina on her feet and upstairs. Regina followed her with a relieved smile and for the rest of the night cherished Emma's body like there wouldn't be a next day. They fell asleep in a tight embrace and just woke up when they heard Henry's disgusted yelling from downstairs when he met their clothes in the foyer. They merely chuckled before they fell asleep once again.

When they woke up again in the middle of the night they both still were too exhausted to make love again but too awake to fall asleep again. So they started talking.

"Why did you cast the curse? I mean... why did you went evil?" Emma asked Regina who looked deep into Emma's eyes. "I... I found no other way... I saw that my mother got through with everything she done... She killed. She hurt. She had power... freedom. All I've ever wished for was freedom and I thought that I could gain it like she did... I didn't... because with my marriage I was trapped by the king... and Snow... and after the king's death... Gold started to completely manipulate me so that I definitely would cast the curse... I just wanted the happy ending my mother and Snow denied me... I thought... that maybe in this world I could start a new life without regrets... without hurt." Regina answered.

"Who.. who was your happy ending?" Emma asked and looked a bit saddened. "Daniel... He was my fiancé back than... I loved him very much... Snow caught us when we were kissing and after I explicit told her not to tell my mother she did in the end which costed him his life... And I just couldn't be angry at my mother... I still can't but that's my issue..." Regina buried her face in Emma's shoulder. "So you casted the curse because Snow got everything you ever wanted but never got because of her..." Emma concluded and Regina nodded. "I just wanted to take something from her once... I just wanted to have the power to be free..." Emma kissed her hair and held her tighter.

"Did... did Daniel knew about it..." "Yes. He actually was gay... was uninterested in me until I was hard once." "Oh... but you are also relatively girly... I mean... a man usually doesn't have breasts..." "He came around that. Somehow we fell in love with each other until he was killed..." Emma nodded. "And... and the king?" She didn't dared to ask. She saw how Regina stiffened. "You don't have to answer that if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Emma said but Regina shook her head. "I have to tell you... I need it..." She took a deep breath. "He... he raped me...he thought about cutting it off but I threatened him to tell everyone what I was... I couldn't care less. I wasn't really that happy to be alive. He then started to beat the shit out of me every time we were alone. He said if I couldn't be a real woman than at least a good punching bag... something he could train on..."

Emma gasped. "If he wouldn't be already dead I would chop his little worm off and feed it to him... This fucking bastard..." She hissed and Regina shook her head. "He got his penalty and it's okay... It's just difficult to speak about it." Regina said and hugged her once again closer. "Love you, Emma." "Love you too, Regina. And I promise you. You won't suffer ever again. I would rather kill myself than bring you in pain." Emma said and Regina nodded. "I promise you too." She whispered before she fell asleep once again. Emma looked down to the woman in her arms and smiled sadly. She couldn't suppress the angry growl in her throat and the hatred for her own grandfather in her heart but she didn't mind. And she would make it clear that she didn't wanted to be related to this bastard. That was her last thought before she too fell asleep.

 **TBC?**


End file.
